The present invention relates to quick-setting epoxy resin compounds based upon diglycidyl compounds, carboxylic-acid anhydrides, low-molecular weight acid esters, metal salts of organic acids and auxiliary agents and additives.
The known epoxy resin compounds on the basis of diglycidyl esters which can be hardened with acid anhydrides and are customarily accelerated with amines, such as tertiary amines, BF.sub.3 -amine complexes or free carboxylic acids, have a relatively long gelling time.